Bajo el mismo techo
by Gumi Inu-chan
Summary: Ahome ya harta de las idas y vueltas de Inuyasha, se va a su epoca, pero se encuentra con una sorpresa despues de llegar a su hogar...que sera?...mal Summary...inuxkag...es mi primer fic...sean buenos...
1. Nos quedamos en tu casa

_Kaoru: Hola…!!! Bueno esta es mi primer fic… Sepan comprenderme…_

_Inuma: Si compréndanlo… Somos nuevos en esta materia…._

_Kaoru: Eso… Pero antes una aclaración: (N/A: nota del autor)….Ahora empecemos que estoy nervioso…_

_Inuma: No, todavía no, falta otra aclaración…_

_Kaoru: A si, Inuyasha no nos pertenece, pero la historia si… jiji_

_Inuma: Ahora si…Empecemos…_

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Nos quedamos en tu casa**

Luego de una horrible lucha contra Naraku, nuestros héroes decidieron tomarse unas largas vacaciones…He iban muy bien hasta que, naturalmente, Ahome e Inuyasha empezaron a discutir (N/A: como de costumbre…jaja)

**Ahome: **ABAJO!!! – Grito molesta escuchándose un estruendoso sonido(N/A: qué manera de empezar)

**Inuyasha:** Ahome por favor vuelve – Dijo después de que se libero del hechizo

**Ahome:** No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos no quieras algo conmigo (N/A: wow… que directa)

**Inuyasha:** Yo no dije eso, dije que deberíamos pensarlo un poco

**Ahome:** Eres muy malo… Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo… (N/A: uhh…pobre Inu)

**Miroku:** La señorita Ahome ya está peleando con Inuyasha

**Sango:** No me asombra, después de todo Ahome espero mucho para estar con junto a Inuyasha

Mientras tanto, un poco alejado de nuestro grupo, Koga estaba escuchando cada palabra de la discusión

**Koga:** Sera verdad, Ahome e Inuyasha están peleando…Perfecto, voy a aprovechar para demostrarle que soy mejor que la bestia – Murmuro esperanzado el joven lobo

**Ahome:** Me iré a mi casa – Dijo ya cansada de discutir con alguien tan terco

**Inuyasha:** Ahome espera – Dijo tratando de detenerla

**Shippo:** Vas a permitir que se valla sin hacer algo – Le reprocho el pequeño Shippo

**Inuyasha:** Cállate – Dijo mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza a Shippo

No muy lejos de allí Koga, el joven líder de los lobos, estaba observando a una joven miko que salía corriendo hacia el pozo devora huesos

**Koga:** Ahora es el momento – Dijo mientras saltaba por el pozo

Ya en el tiempo moderno

Koga al salir del pozo lo primero que vio fue el Árbol Sagrado

**Koga:** Esa debe ser la casa de Ahome – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, al golpearla escucho decir a alguien "Yo voy" y al ser abierta vio que se trataba de Ahome

**Ahome:** Joven Koga? Que hace aquí? – Logro decir al verlo parado frente a ella

**Koga:** Ahome, mi amor vine porque sé que te has peleado con esa bestia, y quiero que me dejes demostrarte todo mi amor

Mientras tanto en el pasado, nuestro querido hanyou estaba pensando recostado en su rama favorita del Árbol Sagrado

**Inuyasha:** Aunque odie admitirlo Shippo tiene razón tengo que ir a pedirle perdón a Ahome – Decidió saltando al suelo y dirigiéndose al pozo

En el tiempo moderno

Inuyasha salió del pozo y se dirigió a la casa de la joven miko

**Inuyasha:** Bien, aquí estoy – Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero al estar a unos pasos encontró a Ahome, SU Ahome, abrazada con Koga…

**Inuyasha:** Que significa esto? – Dijo con una mezcla de enojo y celos

**Ahome:** Inu…Inuyasha, puedo explicarlo… Lo que pasa es que… – Titubeo nerviosa, pero antes de poder explicarle Koga la interrumpió

**Koga:** Lo que pasa es que Ahome y yo estamos muy enamorados – Explico con orgullo

**Inuyasha:** Tu cállate lobo sarnoso – Gruño colérico mostrando sus colmillos amenazadoramente

**Koga:** A mí nadie me calla perro pulgoso – Le devolvió poniéndose listo para atacar

Así empezó una de las tantas peleas, gruñidos de ambos lados garras, piñas, patadas y más gruñidos de nuestros dos guerreros (N/A: parecen niños de cinco años peleando por un juguete pero con mucha más violencia…jeja), ignorando olímpicamente a Ahome les estaba gritando para que se detuvieran antes de que llamen mucho la atención

**Ahome:** Inuyasha abajo!!!…Joven Koga deténgase!!! – Grito ya harta de tantas peleas tontas – Los dos me cansaron vuelvan al pasado en este instante – Ordeno con voz autoritaria y cerrándoles la puerta en la cara

**Koga:** Bueno, supongo que tendremos que irnos – Opino medio decaído, porque su amada le haya gritado

**Inuyasha:** Si no nos queda otra – Dijo sin muchos ánimos, ya que no podría hablar con Ahome

Se dirigieron hacia el pozo, pero al saltar adentro se dieron cuenta de que no había pasado nada

**Inuyasha:** Ahora que paso? – Dijo desconcertado

**Koga:** No lo sé – Dijo igualmente el joven lobo

**Inuyasha:** Un momento…Ay que imbécil – Dijo recordando algo

**Koga:** Que sucede? – pregunto curioso

**Inuyasha:** Ahome me había dicho que hay un extraño cometa que pasaría cerca de la Tierra… - Dijo tratando de recordar lo que le dijo Ahome, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

**Koga:** Y? – Interrumpió aun sin comprender

**Inuyasha:** Que ese cometa anula la magia del pozo… - Dijo continuando su relato

**Koga:** Y cuando se supone que podremos volver? – Le volvió a interrumpir, ya nervioso

**Inuyasha:** El cometa se irá en una semana… - Termino diciendo casi sin darse cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que acababa de decir

**Koga e Inuyasha:** Kuso…!!! – Murmuraron al unisonó al darse cuenta en el problema en el que estaban…

**Continuara…**

_Kaoru: Terminamos espero que les haya gustado…._

_Inuma: Si… Pero que va a pasarle a mi Inu y a Koga? Que harán? Kaoru decime que va a pasar…_

_Kaoru: No Inuma, no eso lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo…_

_Inuma: Ahh… No es justo… Bueno espero cualquier cosa…, tomatazos, cartas de amenazas, denuncias, criticas, cualquier cosa…_

_Kaoru: Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews, ante cualquier duda no duden en preguntárselo a Inuma, es mi administradora, yo soy el cerebro…jajaja_

_Inuma: Ey…Te escuche…Bueno nos vemos…chau…ahora me las vas a pagar veni para acá Kaoru…_

_Kaoru: No mejor me voy o enserio me mata….chauuuu…aaaahhh auxilioooo _


	2. Disculpen

**hola..disculpen por no subir el segundo capitulo, es que me criticaron muy duro, casi me pongo a llorar si segua leyendo ese tipo de criticas, y me quito un monton de inspiración...pero no me voy a lamentar voy a seguir adelante y voy a rehacer la historia y tengo en mente otra historia pro nose como seguirla, escribirla, tengo toda la trama de la segunda historia pero sose como comenzar, que gran dilema.**

**bueno nos veremos luego, aunque espero que sea pronto...**

**me voy pero volvere maujaja...**

**Kaoru-Inuma (K&I)**


End file.
